Underneath
by StrangeNormality
Summary: Troy found her that night crying her eyes out. Little did he know that it would be the start of a new relationship. I suck at summaries. it is wayyyy better than it sounds. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Underneath**

_Friday, 9:00pm at Troy's house_

Troy was sitting in his bedroom listening to his iPod. It was his favorite song. It reminded him of Sharpay, the girl he had had a crush on since the 2nd grade. He sighed. She had never loved him, or so he thought. She never payed attention to him at all. But he had Gabriella now and he was over her, or at least that was what he convinced himself. Then when the song faded out, he heard a faint knock on the door. He got up and opened it to see his girl friend, Gabriella Montez standing there with a huge smile.

"Hey Troy!" she said and hugged him, "Ready for the rocking party at Jimmie's tonight?" she said with a smile.

"Of course. Come on." He said grabbing his coat and put his arm around her and they headed out the door.

"Have fun you kids." Mrs. Bolton called out as they went out the door.

_Jimmie's house, 10:00pm_

His house was really large and people were crowded everywhere partying, drinking, and making out with total strangers. Troy and Gabriella made their way through the crowd and reached Jimmie.

"Hey Dude. Awesome party!" Troy said and gave him a man-hug.

"Thanks. Hey have either of you guys seen Sharpay?"

"No, we just got here. Why?" Gabriella chimed in.

"Ah. You guys totally just missed it. Her and Ryan had a big fight and made a huge scene and then Ryan fled off in the car. It was totally weird. Then she ran off somewhere. I don't know where she is." Jimmie said, "If you see her, let me know." He said and then walked away to talk to someone.

"Come on, Troy! Let's dance!" She said and took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They spent a while dancing and having fun.

"Hey I have to go to the bath room, I'll be right back, hon." He said and left to go find the bath room.

He walked out of the rest room and was gonna go back down but then he heard the sound of a girl crying. He walked down the hall and then he got closer to the sound. The door was cracked and he slowly pushed it open.

He looked to find a sad, crying, Sharpay with her face buried in her knees.

He cleared his throat and Sharpay looked up to him with mascara running all down her face. She wiped off her tears. "What are you doing here, Bolton?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Well, I went to the bath room and then when I came out, I heard you crying so I came in here to see if you were ok." He said thoughtfully.

"Uh. Thank you, but I'm ok so you can go and play with Gabriella or something." She said, "I'll be ok." She said and started crying again.

"No you're not." He said and sat down next to her, "What's wrong with you?" he said and wiped her tears.

" Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes It does."

"It's a long story. But to sum it up, my parents are divorcing and Ryan despises me now." She said through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay." he said and hugged her

"Thanks.

_With Gabriella_

"Hm. I wonder where Troy is. He should be here by now." She then went upstairs to find her boyfriend. She searches the hall and finds the bathroom door to be open with him not in there. "Where is he?" she murmured to herself and continued.

_Back with Troy and Sharpay_

Something clicked, when their bodies touched each other. He felt a sweeping electric current all over him. He was wondering if she felt it too. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. It took her breath away. The way she felt was amazing, and she wanted to just kiss him right then and there. But she knew she couldn't, he was in love with Gabriella. Oh how she loathed that girl that Troy was with.

_With Gabby_

She stopped outside a door when she heard some people talking. She hid behind the door and peeped her head around to see Troy and Sharpay sitting next to each other. Troy was looking at her like he had never looked at Gabriella.

Why was he with her?? She had thought to herself. Then she listened closer to them.

"Um..Sharpay?"

"Yeah, Troy?" she said.

"I have a confession to make." He said grudgingly.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked curiously.

_What would he tell her? _Thought Gabriella.

"Well…um…"

"Troy Just spit it out." She said impatiently.

"Well, I've had a crush on you since the 2nd grade when we kissed under that basketball net." He said and then bit his lip awaiting for an answer from her.

"Um…I…uh… thought you loved Gabby?"

Gabriella couldn't believe it, the man she loved had loved another girl all along. A tear fell down her cheek and she scrambled out from the party. "I can't believe him."

_Back with Troy and Sharpay  
_

"No. I don't." he admitted, "I love you."

"Oh…um…wow." She said, eyes wide open.

"It's ok, you don't have to pretend that you like me too because I know you don't" he said and left, not even giving her time to respond to him, leaving Sharpay there shocked. It took a while for her senses to kick in and then she immediately got up. She ran downstairs to find Troy. She looked around and asked a few people if they had seen him. She got a 'no' every time. Then when she figured out that he was nowhere in the house, she went outside and looked around and then started jogging down the sidewalk, since of course, Ryan had took the only car.

She looked around and she couldn't find him.

With most guys, she wouldn't care and she probably wouldn't go after them. But with Troy it was different, she really loved him. She didn't know why but she did and she wasn't about to let go of possibly her only chance to be with him.

She Slowed down a bit to catch her breath and then she saw Troy sitting on a park bench on the other side of the street with his head in his hands. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Troy?"

"Sharpay? What are you doing here?"

"You were wrong" she said.

"Wrong?? About what?" he asked having no idea what she was talking about.

"You said you knew that I did not love you. Well you were wrong" she said, taking his hand and pulling him up off the bench then she kissed him.

As cheesy as this is….

It was the start of something new.

_______________________

T**hnx 4 reading. Reviews much appreciated. I hoped you liked it.**

**:))**

**xoxo**


End file.
